


His Savior

by Gradschoolgirlie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gradschoolgirlie/pseuds/Gradschoolgirlie
Summary: Carol finds Daryl with the Saviors, but not in the way either of them expected. Warnings: Season 7 Spoilers!





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners, etc.

Chapter 1

Daryl could not believe his eyes. _Was he dreaming?_ Lord knows he had dreamt this a thousand times before but not like this. Never like this. Daryl rubbed his eyes. _Was he hallucinating?_ He was known to hallucinate before. Either way, he was looking at the woman he loved and in any other situation this would be a dream come true, but not today.

Carol was in front of him, naked, curled into a ball in the cell with him. He could tell she had been crying, but she was asleep now. Sleep in this hellhole was an escape and he would not wake her. He took off his oversized grey sweatshirt and laid it on her to cover her modesty and keep her warm. _Fuck she is beautiful._ If this were any other situation, he would have felt like the luckiest man alive. He wished he was not so happy to see her, but he was. The thought of her had been what kept him alive. Just then the cell door opened and two dog food sandwiches were thrown inside. As the cell door slammed shut, he could see Carol stir and eyes opened. She looked directly at Daryl and started crying. As she sat up the grey sweatshirt slipped off of her and she was exposed to him again. _Fuck._ He averted his eyes and quickly picked up the sweatshirt while trying not to think about what he had just seen in front of him. He loved her and had imagined seeing her like this a thousand times before, but it was always her choice. What had these sick fucks done to her? He handed the sweatshirt to her.

"Put this on." Daryl said.

Before the sentence was over, Carol had put her arms around his neck and was hugging him.

"I found you." She whispered.

He could not take much more of this. Her body was pressed against him and he was only a man after all.

"Ugh…" Daryl groaned. "Carol, put this on please."

Carol took the large sweatshirt and put it on, but not before Daryl noticed the bruises outlined on her ribs and arms. What were the Saviors planning? Why was she in here with him? He had more motivation than ever before to get out of here and get her out of here.

"Are you okay? What have they done to you?" Daryl asked, afraid of the response he would get.

"I've been better." She joked. Daryl gave a slight smile.

"No, really. What have they done to you?" He asked again.

"They haven't raped me if that's what you want to know." She said without taking her eyes off of him.

He let out a sigh of relief. He had no idea what he would have done if they had touched her.

"How'd you get here?" He asked.

"I was looking for you. Michonne found me and told me what happened. I am so sorry I wasn't there. Michonne told me not to look for you by myself. I should have waited, but knowing you were here I couldn't. I captured one of the Saviors and was going to use him to trade for you. Negan ended up just killing him instead and taking me….and here I am. How are we going to get out of this mess?"

"I missed you so much" Daryl said, holding in his tears.

"I missed you too Daryl" She gave him a small smile.

Just then, the door opened and they were both yanked from the cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Negan was in front of them pacing back and forth with Lucille in hand. Dwight was behind him with a smirk on his face as he eyed Carol up and down. Daryl did not like how he was looking at her at all. He felt himself boiling up inside. Carol was next to him pulling the sweatshirt down to cover herself. Her long and shapely legs were exposed. He looked at Negan wondering what he was about to do.

"Is this your bitch?" Negan said while looking at Daryl and pointing Lucille at Carol.

Daryl did not respond. He did not know what to do.

"I said. Is this your bitch?!" Negan said as he stepped towards Daryl.

Daryl still did not respond.

'"Well in that case I guess you don't mind if we give her to Dwight here? He's been needing a new lady ever since I took his." Negan pulled Carol's arm and gestured for Dwight to take her. Carol started shaking nervously unable to contain her emotions. Daryl could tell she was frightened.

"Stop!" Daryl exclaimed. Negan dropped Carol's arm and started laughing.

"Now this IS interesting. What are we going to do with them?" Negan asked himself and Dwight.

"Let me have her." Dwight stated still looking at Carol like she was a piece of meat. Daryl wanted nothing more than to kill him with his bare hands.

"I think I am going to have some FUN with you two. And seeing as how I am such a nice guy I will let you keep your bitch. but first you're going to have to do something for me. Fuck her. I want to watch." Negan laughed as he sat down on an old recliner. Dwight also looked pleased with himself.

Daryl's heart dropped into his stomach. He thought he was going to be sick. _This isn't happening. How were they going to get out of this one?_ He couldn't look at Carol. He could not do this to her. He would not do this.

"What are you waiting for? Fuck your woman." Negan smiled at him.

"She ain't my woman!" Daryl screamed.

"This just keeps getting more interesting! I can tell you care about her. You've probably wanted to for a long time now. Here's your chance!" Negan laughed and fiddled with Lucille in his hand.

Daryl remained frozen in place. Negan was right. He wanted to be with her for a long time now, but he never dared make a move. This was not happening. Daryl was shaking his head contemplating his options. All of them ended up with him or Carol being dead.

"Dwight. Go help Daryl out. He seems to have gone retarded." Negan laughed as he kept his gaze focused on Daryl.

Dwight went toward Carol with a sick grin on his face.

"Strip you dumb bitch." Dwight said to Carol.

Carol remained frozen in place. Not moving a muscle. She looked to be in a daze.

"Did you hear me?" Dwight said as he pulled out a knife and threatened Carol. Carol still did not move. Dwight getting exasperated took the knife and cut the sweatshirt before ripping it off of her body. Carol still did not move, but Daryl could see the tears streaming down her eyes. All of Carol was on display in the light and she was breathtaking, but he quickly averted his gaze.

"Damn. That's what you've been hiding from us. Shit. You are one hot bitch. I'll give you that. " Negan said as he stood up from his chair. Daryl still would not look in Carol's direction.

"You shy Daryl? Bashful?" Negan asked Daryl, thoroughly amused. "Go fuck your woman before I bash her pretty face in! Lucille is feeling thirsty."

On that note, Daryl made his way toward Carol keeping eye contact the entire time. Never averting his gaze lower than that. He did not know what to do or where to begin. He had thought about making love to Carol a million times, but never like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daryl did not know what to do. He was never the one to make the first move in a normal scenario. _This is fucked up_. He placed his hand on Carol's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She flinched at his touch. This was all killing him inside, but he did not see a way out of this. He pulled his sweatpants down in an effort to get this over with as fast as possible. She did not want him and she certainly did not want this. It would be best if this was all over as soon as possible. She looked down and her eyes got big.

"Now this is starting to get good!" Negan said excitedly as he sat back down in his recliner.

"It's okay." Carol whispered giving Daryl permission while tears streamed down her face.

He could feel himself getting hard and he hated himself for it. He could not believe what was happening. The most gorgeous woman in the world was standing naked in front of him.

"Lay down." Daryl said hoping to get this over with quick.

She got down on her knees and then laid down. _Damn she is perfect._ He quickly continued with making eye contact with Carol, being careful to not look at the rest of her. Daryl started to make his way on top of her, careful not to touch her until it was absolutely necessary.

"I love you Carol." Daryl whispered to her. She looked at him but did not say a word.

"Well isn't that sweet!" Negan stated while chuckling to himself. Dwight was standing next to him with an obvious hard-on. Daryl looked over at them with seething hatred in his eyes.

"You can stop now." Negan said. "I am not a monster after all! And to prove that I am such a nice guy I am not going to make you go through with this."

Daryl could not believe his ears, but he quickly got up and helped Carol up. He handed his pants to Carol who quickly put them on.

"Don't I deserve a thank you?" Negan declared.

Daryl remained silent and attempted to cover himself with his hands. He looked over at Carol who was covering herself as well. He had never felt so relieved in his life.

Negan got up from his chair and moved toward them.

"I said. Don't I deserve a thank you?!" Negan yelled while resting Lucille on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Daryl said quietly while looking down. He felt completely emasculated in front of Carol.

"Dwight! Why are you just standing there? We are not savages. Get this man some clothes!" Negan smiled at Daryl as Dwight hurriedly went to fetch some clothes. He came back a few moments later with another pair of oversized grey sweats. Daryl quickly put the pants on and gave the sweatshirt to Carol.

"Take them back to their cell." Negan told Dwight as Carol finished pulling the sweatshirt over her head.

Daryl could hear Negan laughing as Carol and him were led back to their cell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Locked in the cell again, Daryl observed Carol. He felt ashamed for what he had been about to do to her back there.

"I'm sorry." Daryl said quietly.

"Don't be. I understand. Besides, nothing happened." She said while not looking at him.

"Carol, I should've done something back there. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so sorry." Daryl said looking down at his feet. He was beginning to wonder how long he had been in this place. It was changing him. He was losing the will to fight. He had stopped keeping count, but he knew it had to have been over a couple months now.

Carol finally looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I forgive you." She said.

"Are you okay?" Daryl questioned. He was worried about her.

"Gotta be." Carol said with a smile. Carol laid down on the ground and curled up in a ball. Daryl followed suit and laid down by her. He was careful to give her as much space as he could. He let sleep take him away.

He awoke a few hours later to see that Carol had scooted closer to him. She must have been getting cold he thought. He was freezing himself without a shirt on. He put his arm around her and pulled her close appreciating the warmth of her body. He drifted back to sleep and dreamed of the woman in his arms.

The next day, they were both awakened by a guard allowing them each a bathroom break

"You got 5 minutes." He stated gruffly. Daryl looked at himself in the mirror and barely recognized what he saw. His hair was matted and his skin was covered in dirt. He badly needed a shower. He must smell terrible he thought. On the way back to their cell Dwight who was wearing his Daryl's vest stopped them.

"Hey you lovebirds! Did you two finish what you started earlier?" Dwight asked.

Carol looked away and Daryl looked down at his feet feeling his face redden.

"Anyways. I got it from here. You can go." Daryl told the other guard.

"It's your lucky day! Negan wants to give you your own room!" Dwight exclaimed.

What the fuck is going on? Why is he doing this? Is this all part of some sick plan? Daryl did not know what to think and he could tell Carol felt the same.

"Follow me." Dwight said and went on his way.

Daryl and Carol followed Dwight through a series of doors and hallways. He could see sunlight through a window and for a second he forgot where he was. He looked to Carol who was looking straight ahead. The group must be devising a plan to get him out of here. And now that Carol was here, they would have to come up with something soon.

Negan must be trying to win us over to his side. _It aint gonna happen._ There was no way in hell he would ever call himself Negan.

They were led into a room with a bed, private bathroom, and a window with bars on it.

"Negan will come see you tonight. Make yourself at home." Dwight stated, but before he left Carol had kicked him in the groin and was making a run for it. Daryl quickly followed after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daryl had no idea where she was going. There was no way they were getting out of here. He had tried, more than once.

"Carol! Stop!" He yelled.

If they were caught he had no idea what would happen to her. He did not want her to get hurt. Carol did not stop. They had no weapons, no shoes, and they were both malnourished. Even if they somehow managed to get out, they were surely going to die outside. Carol had stopped suddenly. She was looking around a corner. He came up behind her. They had to hurry. Dwight couldn't be too far behind them, unless they had managed to lose him.

"There's a guard. We need to get his gun." Carol said to Daryl. Daryl was suddenly in awe of Carol taking charge.

"You choke him from behind and I will snatch the gun." She directed Daryl.

Daryl carefully tiptoed behind the guard and quickly put his hands around his neck and squeezed as hard as he could. The guard was certainly surprised and quickly dropped his gun, which Carol snatched up and pointed directly at the guard. Daryl let go of the man and they continued to run. He could tell there was a door to the outside ahead of him by the sunlight that shown through. Daryl opened up the door slightly to check for people, but all he saw were walkers and a great big fence. He opened the door fully, took a few steps outside, and took a deep breath. The fresh air was intoxicating. He looked at Carol and they both smiled at each other. Daryl was thinking that they could actually make it out of here when suddenly he heard a familiar voice right behind him. His heart sank as he turned around and saw Negan with Dwight.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? This is the thanks I get for my kindness and generosity? " Negan stated rolling Lucille in his hand while Dwight had a gun pointed at Carol.

"Drop it bitch!" Dwight yelled at Carol to drop the gun. Carol put the gun down slowly and raised her hands in the air as a sign of surrender. Dwight was quick to grab the gun and he put it in his back pocket.

"What are we going to do with you two?" Negan questioned.

Daryl was suddenly very nervous for Carol. He wanted to protect her but did not know how.

"It was my fault." Daryl stated hoping that by taking the blame it would save Carol from any punishment.

"Is that so?" Negan stated. "And to think I was going to let you two have a nice room together."

Daryl looked at Carol and he could tell she was feeling defeated. What is going to happen to us now?

"What do you think Dwight?" Negan asked.

"Let me have her!" Dwight said looking at Carol with a hunger in his eyes. Daryl looked at him in disgust. He would kill Dwight someday, not today, but he would and it would be a great day.

"Now, now, now. We settled this already." Negan stated looking at Dwight. "I think we should let them enjoy their new freedom. They can sleep outside tonight." Negan smiled at Daryl with a sparkle in his eyes.

Daryl and Carol looked at each other in uncertainty. They will surely freeze being outside tonight.

"See that window there." Negan stated as he pointed to a window at the top of the building they just came out of. "We will be watching you and if you try anything stupid again, I won't hesitate to grant Dwight's request. " Negan stated as the door closed behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day outside went on forever. Daryl studied his surroundings trying to figure out where the heck they were. He looked at Carol who was sitting down in the dirt. Dwight came outside a few hours later and handed them each a dog food sandwich and some water, which they both quickly devoured. Daryl could feel he was being watched and it was driving him crazy. Daryl started to pace back and forth to keep warm. The sun was going down and it looked like it was going to rain. Carol was still sitting down looking at him as he paced.

"Come sit down Daryl. There's nothing we can do right now." Carol said while patting the space next to her.

Daryl stopped and sat down next to her in the dirt. He was hoping to god that the rain clouds passed.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked him. Her eyes darted around his face in worry.

"Been better." Daryl said brusquely. Carol looked taken aback by the harshness in his tone and suddenly Daryl felt ashamed again. This was the woman he loved. He should not take out his anger on her.

"I'm sorry I got us into this mess." Carol said looking down.

"Don't be. I tried to escape countless times." Daryl replied.

"Did you mean what you said to me yesterday? That you love me?" Carol asked Daryl with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes." Daryl replied softly.

"…But like a sister right?" Carol questioned further.

"No Carol. I am in love with you. I have been for a long time now. You are one hell of a woman. How could I not?" Daryl said sheepishly looking down. He did not expect the feelings to be reciprocated, but he would always be honest with her. A few moments passed and he got no response. He felt rejected when all of a sudden her lips were on his. His breath was taken away and he savored the moment.

"I love you too." Carol smiled at him. He was shocked and happier than he had been in a long time.

It was getting darker by the minute and he could feel tiny raindrops falling on him and they were coming more frequently. This is not what they needed. He could see that Carol's sweatshirt was getting soaked and the dirt beneath them was quickly turning to mud.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daryl awoke later lying down in the mud holding Carol. He was shivering violently. It had stopped raining. He looked at Carol. Her clothes were soaked and clinging in a way that he could see every outline of her body. A flashlight was shining at him. He rubbed his eyes and put a hand up to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

"Negan wants to bring you two inside." A larger man he had not seen before said as he kicked Carol. Carol awoke abruptly.

"They're bringing us inside." Daryl softly said to Carol as Daryl stood up and held out a hand to her.

Carol took his hand and stood up. They were both a mess, soaking wet and covered in mud.

They followed the man inside. The building felt warm and welcoming to what they had just experienced. He looked at Carol and despite the mud she was still as gorgeous as ever. The man was bringing them up a flight of stairs. This was not the way to the cells Daryl thought to himself. What were these sick fucks going to do now?

They went up another flight of stairs where he could hear some men laughing. Daryl knew it was late and knew that whatever was going on it likely involved alcohol. The men's voices were getting louder and he could tell one of them was Negan. The larger man opened up the door at the end of the hall and he saw 4 men sitting around table playing poker. Daryl recognized Negan and Dwight, but had not seen the other men before. Negan and the men stopped what they were doing and looked at Daryl and Carol.

"Hope you enjoyed the fresh air!" One of the men said as he laughed. The others around him laughed too including Negan as he got up from the table with his drink in hand and walked toward them.

"Damn you two look like a couple of wet dogs." Negan said as he took a sip of his drink. "Boys, get these two cleaned up immediately. I give you my explicit permission to have some fun with them!" Negan winked at his men, smiled, and left the room.

Daryl was suddenly scared. He could take on a couple of men, but not this many. Carol looked at Daryl and he could see she was scared.

"This should be fun." Dwight stated, as he looked them both over. He was still sitting down, but he motioned towards a bald man who got up and walked towards them. The bald man smiled at Carol with a grin that displayed many missing teeth.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Take off your clothes." The bald man stated.

Daryl stood in front of Carol to try to protect her as long as possible.

The group of men laughed.

"I guess they choose the hard way." Dwight said amused as he got up out of his chair. "Let me handle this."

Dwight pulled a knife out and put it to Daryl's throat. Daryl quickly pulled off his wet sweatpants. He did not care so much about his modesty. He was more worried about Carol. He covered himself with his hands as he waited for the inevitable.

"Your turn bitch." He moved the knife towards Carol who stood still.

"Did you hear what I said? What is wrong with your woman? She can't even follow a simple instruction." He said as he pulled down her pants and ripped her sweatshirt off. Daryl could see that she was trying to hold in her tears so as not to give the men the pleasure.

The men started whistling and one of them yelled "Dibs". Daryl was beyond furious and he could not contain himself any longer. He punched Dwight square in the face and heard a crunch as Dwight's nose broke and blood started gushing everywhere.

"Fuck!" Dwight yelled as the other men restrained Daryl. Carol was covering herself with her arms the best she could, but Daryl saw a hint of a smile as she looked at Dwight's face.

"Just for that, I am going to make you watch as we all take turns fucking your bitch's brains out." Dwight said as he got up in Daryl's face. Daryl suddenly felt sick at the thought of what they were going to do to Carol. He looked over at Carol and drank in her beauty. She was a goddess. Her pale skin radiated and he couldn't help but look at the dark tuft of hair between her legs. He groaned to himself and quickly looked away. He felt ashamed.

"Hose time!" One of the other men yelled.

"Yes. We still got to get you two cleaned up!" Dwight said as he left the room. The bald man pushed them both forward to follow Dwight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Daryl and Carol were led down a series of stairs and hallways. He was careful to try to remain directly behind her as a way to not give the assholes behind him more of a view. Even though being directly behind helped her it was certainly not helping him. Her ass was in his direct line of sight and he could not help but look. The dimples on her lower back were mesmerizing. Daryl hoped this would all be over soon. He would figure something out. He always did.

Dwight opened a very large door in front of them. The floor was very wet and tiled. All around him he could see hooks laden with a variety of skinned animals from pigs to deer. He had to give it to them, at least they weren't cannibals.

Carol had gone into a corner of the room, doing her best to try to cover herself. Daryl felt pained with guilt over with what might happen to her. He looked around the room for a possible weapon. Daryl assumed this place must have a good stash of knives somewhere to carve these animals. _Where is a damn knife?_

One of the men forced Carol on her knees in front of him and was staring to unzip his jeans when Dwight stopped him.

"Patience! We gotta get them cleaned up first." Dwight stated as he forcefully grabbed Carols arm and hoisted her up.

Dwight then directed the man over to a big water hose at the opposite end of the room and started to turn it on. Dwight pushed Daryl and Carol into the center of the room and in front of the hose. The cold and wet concrete beneath Carol's feet started to get the better of her and Daryl saw that she was uncontrollably shivering. Daryl instinctively reached out to put his arms around her but was immediately stopped.

"Now now, none of that!" Dwight yelled matter-of-factly.

Suddenly the water hose was on full blast and ice cold water was sprayed violently on both Carol and Daryl. Daryl quickly noticed that Carol had fallen due to the force of the water pressure and heard her cries of pain. Before he could react the water was gone and the hose was off. He looked down at the water circling the drain beneath him and saw Carol sitting down hugging her knees to her chest.

"Much better! Don't you two feel better? I always like a good shower" Dwight said as he chuckled.

Carol was in the process of standing up when Dwight pulled her toward him. Daryl seethed with rage. Dwight had killed Denise, stole his bike, stole his bow, kidnapped him and over his dead body was he going to take Carol here in front of him. Daryl retaliated and was quickly silenced. He woke up on the ground a few moments later with his hands tied behind his back and his mouth duct-taped shut. He could also feel the cold hard metal of a gun at his temple. He felt completely helpless as he laid his eyes upon Carol. He tried to express his sorrow to her with his eyes and attempted to say something but the duct tape made him inaudible. He continued to look at her as tears streamed down her face.

Daryl stared at the situation in disbelief. _This was not happening._ After all Carol has been through this could not happen to her. Dwight was standing in front of Carol with his cock in hand masturbating in front of Carol. Carol did not make a sound. Daryl knew this sort of thing had happened with Ed. Daryl could see her defense mechanisms were in place. Defense mechanisms he knew all too well from childhood. She was escaping this place. She was here, but she was not really here.

"You're gonna enjoy this. Better than whatever Daryl could give you for damn sure." Dwight said as he stared at Carol's body in front of him.

Dwight then turned Carol around so that her back was facing both Dwight and Daryl. Dwight pushed Carol down so that she was now bent over a big steel cutting table. Her most vulnerable parts completely exposed to the entire room. Dwight grabbed at Carol's ass and violently slapped it. Daryl could see a red handprint appearing where his hand had been. For a brief second, he thought he heard Carol cry out, but it was actually Daryl himself starting to cry for her.

Dwight was beginning to rub himself on her folds preparing for his assault. Daryl knew what was next and shut his eyes. He could not bear himself to look and with his eyes closed he heard a violent explosion. Suddenly the building around him was caving in and all went black. The last thing Daryl heard was Carol calling out for him.


End file.
